miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 45
Update #45 - 01/24/2017 Servers * The ability has been added to the servers to automatically schedule restarts. Refer to the end of these patchnotes for all the details. Game * Shader cache updated to reduce stalls while playing * Removed unneeded database updates when loading a server's stored state * Optimized database updates from the servers (about half as many needed now) * Several adjustments to help prevent duping of items * Fixed issue where database left many items orphaned (caused database bloat) * Fixed issue where combat logging could remove all items from the player * Removed over 1GB of stock CryEngine assets from the install * Several more potential fixes for client and server crashes * Adjusted physics proxy for player to closer match the player model * More information displayed for the "Item cannot be carried" message * Reduced max camera angles vertically to prevent looking inside of your own body * Can't jump when crouched or sitting * Fixed one issue that was causing players to get kicked while playing * Ladders fixed so you can't get on them at the bottom from behind (prevents using them through walls) * Potential fix for cursor bug on high DPI displays * Optimized vehicle inventory items to reduce server network thread CPU usage * Optimized player corpse inventory items to reduce server network thread CPU usage * While in a vehicle a player can access their own inventory, so they can eat/drink/reload/etc. * Added sanity checks to help prevent 0 count ammo piles when splitting * Added additional checks to help prevent primary weapons and backpacks being stored inside of player's items * Aiming fixes for shooting weapons (accuracy and speed) * Players killed inside of a vehicle are now lootable * Added ability to push small vehicles, like the boat, so it can be pushed into the water Items * Headlamp added (can be turned on/off via context menu in the UI) * Fixed barbed wire not being able to be packed up * Fixed gnomes not being able to be packed up * Made balaclavas rippable to rags * Made no sleeve vests rippable to rags * Lug wrench can no longer repair base walls * Rifle flashlight attachment light changed to match small megalite * Increased .45 ACP stack size to 30 * Glowing material added to flashlights when they're on * Some camping related baseparts * Move gun spawn that was stuck on a shelf * Widened physics proxy opening on privacy fence so players can go through the gaps * Another variation of camping tents spawn in the world * Fixed a shelf that players could get stuck behind Base Building * Some new camping related parts are now spawning Map * Expanded West region of Hayward and the river leading to Hayward: Now you can drive a boat up to Hayward * More of the northern river from Brightmoor: includes a bit more of the road towards the dam and a swamp area across the river * The building in Hayward with the missing door that everyone falls into should be fixed * Added rain occluders to cabins, so it doesn't rain inside of them * Police department floor modified to help prevent items falling through it when dropped * Junk/Lumberyard South of Brightmoor updated Audio * Fixed throwing sounds for grenade and flashbang * Added sounds to birds UI * More hints added to main menu * Partial fix for some mouse scaling issues with high DPI monitors (doesn't fix it for everyone yet) Animations * Rifles hands up emotes fix. Left hand no longer goes to incorrect position * New base movement animation set added for raised fists and raised melee weapon stances * Fixed left wrist while crouch moving in raised stance for pistols and rifles * Improved woodpaddle stance and pose appearance. More in line with the other melee weapons now * Change fire mode animations added for akm, m16, and crafted smg * Kick animations have had a clean up * Spamming s and v no longer causes kick animation to spin around with an odd animation * Throwing movement animations have been cleaned * Dozen or so movement animations have had the camera fixed to be more consistent * Throwing sound fixed for grenade and flashbang * General cleanup of compressed animation files - DBA files loaded more sensibly Textures/Materials/Models * Darkened water drop effect so it doesn't glow inside caves * Improved textures on shotgun so they are more PBR compliant * Several textures for props improved to look better * Fixed model for the 9mm ammo pile (was using incorrect one) Automated Server Restarts By default, unless the server renter makes it shorter, all servers will restart every 12 hours. These commands are optional, but can be added to your hosting.cfg file: schedule_shutdown_utc=HOUR Where HOUR is a numeric value from 0.0 to 24.0. Ex. 3.0 is 3AM UTC, 14.5 is 2:30PM UTC So, schedule_shutdown_utc 3.5 will cause the server to restart at 3:30AM UTC every day. You can add multiple schedule_shutdown_utc commands to the hosting.cfg file. The following would cause the server to restart four times each day: * schedule_shutdown_utc=0.0 (Midnight) * schedule_shutdown_utc=6.0 (6AM) * schedule_shutdown_utc=12.0 (Noon) * schedule_shutdown_utc=18.0 (6PM) sv_maxuptime=HOURS HOURS is the maximum running time before a restart, from 0.5 to 12.0 Instead of scheduling precise restarts you can use this to have the server restart every HOURS instead. The HOURS specified is randomized by up to 60 minutes to prevent all servers restarting at the same time by default. The following would cause the server to restart approximately every 6 hours: * sv_maxuptime=6.0 In addition to the above two commands, you can also execute the following command via rcon to have the server restart itself on demand: do_shutdown SECONDS Where SECONDS is the number of seconds before shutdown, from 45 to 600 The following would cause the server to restart in 120 seconds: * do_shutdown 120 When the above commands are used the server will automatically send out warning messages to all players before the server is restarted. A server message will be sent out at eachof the following times before a scheduled restart: 10 minutes, 5 minutes, 3 minutes, 1 minute, 45 seconds, 30 seconds, 15 seconds Note that do_shutdown could be short enough that not all of them would have time to be sent. Hotifx #45a - 01/27/2017 Servers * Fixed issue with new shutdown/scheduling commands not working via rcon Game * Fixed issue where players could spawn without a shirt Items * Fixed red ball seen when using the Torch * Fixed red ball seen when using the Nail Nuckles * Decreased flashlight attachment FOV so it doesn't clip on the gun barrel when used * Fixed camping chair so when it's packed up it doesn't leave behind an invisible physics proxy Models * Fixed physics proxy on a couple of houses * Fixed motel Note: This is a large size for a hotfix, but it added quite a few files to get ready for the female character. Hotfix #45b - 02/08/2017 Game/Sound * Potential Fix for the Ghost gunshot issue. Appears to work If after the update, the issue still exists, please comment and say that. We need to know if this fixes the issue << Back to Update #44 | Proceed to Update #46 >> Category:Patch